


Kitty Plot

by coockie8



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Anxiety, Emotionally Repressed, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chidori has been taken by S.E.E.S and placed in a Hospital, Jin views this as the perfect opportunity to try and seduce Takaya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty Plot

**Author's Note:**

> Kink fic. There's not really much else to it, but more will come (Not necessarily this pairing) Hope you like it.

Jin stared expectantly at the door to the shitty apartment he shared with the other members of Strega. With Chidori in the hospital, he could finally do some of the things he’d been fantasizing about for years. He shifted nervously as he awaited Takaya’s arrival, he had a sneaking suspicion that Takaya didn’t really feel sexual arousal, but it was still worth a shot. Anxiety was bubbling up in his gut the longer it took Takaya to return, but he swallowed it down. Jin had pulled similar stunts like this one in the past, and Takaya never seemed to care. He’d pull things like kissing Takaya’s neck when he was zoned out, or holding his hand, once he even full on grabbed Takaya’s crotch on the train, and the thin man never did anything about it.

So now, Jin was taking another leap of faith. Maybe Takaya truly didn’t care, or maybe Jin’s feelings were reciprocated. Jin shifted uncomfortably; the erection he had straining uncomfortably against the tight panties he was wearing. They had a hole in the back to allow the cat tail that was attached to the butt plug he was wearing, some freedom. He had cat ears clipped into his hair, as well as thigh-high stockings and long gloves on. The bell on the collar he was wearing jingled softly as he shifted again. He swallowed nervously when he heard the key enter the lock on the other side of the door. Jin looked down at his hands when the door was pushed open. There was silence for a few minutes before the door slammed; causing Jin to flinch.

“Jin?”

Takaya’s smooth voice asked. Jin swallowed thickly again before glancing up at Takaya; he was gonna stick to his plan, even if it got him killed.

“Meow,”

He cooed. Takaya cocked an eyebrow before chuckling softly and walking passed Jin

“What’s the meaning of this?”

He asked. Jin followed behind him on his hands and knees

“Meow,”

He breathed. Takaya stopped and looked down as Jin rubbed his cheek against Takaya’s thin thigh. 

“Jin,”

Takaya warned. Said boy looked up at his leader

“Master,”

He purred. Takaya frowned before kneeling down and flicking the bell

“You’re testing my patience,”

He rasped. Jin flinched away; fear sparking in his chest, as well as a great deal of humiliation. 

“I-”

“Cat’s don’t talk,”

Takaya cut in. Jin locked eyes with the older man before blushing deeply; arousal quickly swallowing any fear or humiliation. 

“Mrow,”

He chirped; nuzzling Takaya’s neck, and the hair that framed it. Takaya hummed appreciatively and scratched the top of Jin’s head

“Good,”

He breathed before standing and heading into the kitchen. Jin followed after him with new found confidence. Takaya sat down and faced Jin

“Why?”

Was all he asked. Jin knelt in between Takaya’s legs and rubbed his cheek against his crotch; making a content purring sound in the back of his throat. Takaya inhaled sharply as he watched Jin rub and nuzzle a part of himself that even _he_ rarely touched. The most attention Takaya had allowed to that part of himself was that one time Jin grabbed it on the train.

“Good kitty,”

He breathed; eyelids hooding as he watched Jin begin to lick at the growing bulge. The blue haired boy glanced up at Takaya as he sucked at what he assumed was the head; creating a damp spot in Takaya’s faded blue jeans. Takaya tensed and tugged on Jin’s hair

“That’s enough, Kitty,”

He gasped. Jin pulled away and whined; pawing at his own aching erection. Takaya chuckled breathlessly

“Does my Kitty want attention?”

He teased. Jin purred and rubbed his erection against Takaya’s leg

“Meow,”

He whined; nodding his head frantically. Takaya licked his lips as he stared down at Jin; in all honesty, he’d never thought about Jin in this way, or seen him as attractive in the past, but right now, Jin was the sexiest, most beautiful person he’d ever seen before in his life.

“Come, sit on your Masters lap,”

He purred. Jin happily did as asked and hopped up onto Takaya’s lap

“Mrow,”

He cooed. Takaya smirked and pulled Jin into a suffocating kiss; groping at his straining erection through his panties. Jin whined into the kiss; tugging on Takaya’s long, grey-blond hair. Takaya broke the kiss and pressed his middle and index finger against Jin’s tail bone; causing the younger male to let out a high pitched whine. Takaya smirked as he watched Jin hump down against his lap

“Mew,”

Said boy whimpered. Takaya grinned and let Jin slide off his lap to unbuckle his jeans; letting the impressive erection spring free. Jin cooed happily and licked the tip; purring seductively when Takaya jerked slightly. Takaya bit his lip as Jin took the head into his mouth and suckled on it; watching Takaya’s expression the whole time.

“How do you like it, Kitty?”

He panted. Jin pulled away and licked his lips

“I-It’s so big, Master,”

He mewled. Takaya swallowed thickly and cupped the back of Jin’s head

“Can you handle it?”

He purred. Jin nodded frantically and immediately deep throated the massive cock presented to him; causing Takaya to lurch slightly

“Jin!”

He gasped; tugging on the soft blue hair in his hands. Jin swallowed around Takaya’s massive girth before pulling away; smirking mischievously. Takaya slumped back and stared down at Jin

“Do I need to punish my Kitty?”

He purred breathlessly. Jin’s body shivered at the thought and chirped at Takaya; rubbing against his leg again. Takaya ran his fingers through Jin’s hair

“How else will you learn?”

He chuckled menacingly. Jin hummed contently and nipped at Takaya’s inner thigh. The thin man stood and walked passed Jin; heading towards the bedroom. Jin happily scampered after him; this was going better than he’d hoped. When Jin reached the bedroom, Takaya was nowhere to be seen. The blue haired boy pouted slightly and bent over the bed

“Master~?”

He called. Takaya’s menacing chuckle filled the room and made Jin visibly shiver

“Master…”

Jin whimpered. He bit his lip when he felt a hand on his backside; tracing the outline of Jin’s hole; wet from the lubricant he used to ease the way for the plug.

“Naughty Kitty,”

Takaya purred; in that same seductive tone he got when he was mocking someone. Jin shivered again

“Yes, Master,”

He breathed; he couldn’t keep himself from talking now, he needed to, in order to make Takaya understand how incredibly sexy he was right now. Jin was so turned on, he thought he might burst.

“M-Master,”

He pleaded softly. Takaya smirked and tugged on the tail; causing Jin to let out a startled moan. Takaya pulled back and brought his hand across Jin’s left ass cheek. The younger male yelped and arched his back; silently begging for his punishment. Takaya snickered and spanked Jin’s right ass cheek

“You’re not supposed to enjoy this, Kitty,”

He purred. Jin muffled his moans in the mattress

“M-Master, please,”

He moaned; hole twitching and making the tail jerk slightly. Takaya cocked an eyebrow and tugged on the tail again

“You’re so dirty,”

He teased. Jin moaned happily when Takaya spanked him again. This was what he always wanted; to serve Takaya in _every_ way. He wanted to always be of use; to show Takaya how much he loved and respected him.

“Yes!”

He yelped on a particularly hard smack. Takaya pulled away admire his handy work

“Has my Kitty learned his lesson?”

He purred. Jin nodded frantically and turned to face Takaya; leaning forward to lick a pale nipple

“Yes, Master,”

He cooed. His precum had soaked through the silk panties he was wearing; normally he would’ve been embarrassed by how turned on he was, but Takaya seemed to enjoy it, so Jin didn’t care.

“Good boy,”

Takaya breathed as Jin suckled on his nipple. Takaya’s nipples weren’t particularly sensitive, but he appreciated the attention nonetheless. 

“Kitty wants more now,”

Jin chirped as he glanced up at Takaya. The thin man smirked and ruffled Jin’s hair

“Kitty needs to remove his tail,”

He informed. Jin purred happily and turned around; putting his chest to the floor and sticking his ass out

“Could Master do it?”

He panted; face flushing at the embarrassing way he chose to talk. He wasn’t sure why, but talking in the 3rd person seemed to fit his role. Takaya chuckled and gently caressed Jin’s slightly bruised ass

“Of course,”

He purred before beginning to slowly pull the plug out by the base of the tail. Jin clawed at the floor and mewled loudly. He felt horribly empty once Takaya had finally gotten the thick plug out

“Kitty needs to be filled,”

He whimpered. Takaya smirked and kissed Jin’s tail bone before beginning to lick at his hole. The blue haired boy yelped and jerked forward before settling down and moaning

“Master~,”

He purred. Takaya pulled away and gently ghosted the tips of his fingers along the tip of his cock; shuddering slightly at the feeling before lining it up with Jin’s hole. The hole was so tiny, and Takaya was concerned if he would even fit

“Jin,”

He started; breaking character. Jin heard the concern in Takaya’s voice and glanced over his shoulder

“Takaya?”

He breathed. Takaya swallowed thickly

“Are you sure you want this?”

He asked. Jin blushed deeply

“I-I’ve wanted this for years,”

He admitted. Takaya nodded before beginning to push into Jin’s tight entrance. The smaller male nearly squealed with pleasure; the burn the stretch caused was intoxicating, on top of that was the euphoria caused by the thought that it was _Takaya_ who was fucking him.

“M-Master~!”

Jin knew he should probably be concerned by how easily that word came to him, but it’s what Takaya essentially was to him anyway; he was just verbalizing it now. Takaya bent over Jin’s back as he sheathed himself inside the smaller male’s entrance. 

“You’re so tight,”

He breathed. Jin chirped excitedly

“No, Masters cock is just huge,”

He cooed blissfully. Takaya chuckled as he went upright again

“Does Kitty want me to move yet?”

He purred. Jin pushed his hips back against Takaya’s and nodded frantically

“Yes, Master!”

He mewled. Takaya gripped Jin’s hips and pulled out halfway before slamming back in. Jin cried out and arched his back further

“Master!”

He moaned. Jin could’ve been in agony right now and he wouldn’t have noticed, because when Takaya thrusted again he made the most beautiful sound that caused Jin’s mind to go fuzzy with glee. Jin was making Takaya feel good. That knowledge was masking _any_ pain Jin might have felt. It was masked even further when Takaya struck his sweet spot

“Master!!”

He exclaimed; cock twitching in the confines of his overly tight silk panties. Takaya chuckled breathlessly and angled his hips to hit that spot. Jin dug his nails into the hardwood floor and nearly screamed from the pleasure this new found angle caused

“You like that, Kitty?”

Takaya teased. Jin nodded frantically; tears of pleasure running down his cheeks and fogging up his glasses. With every hit to his prostate, Jin would clench; causing Takaya to flinch or gasp. The slight jerks and tiny moans were pulling Jin closer and closer to release

“Master, K-Kitty needs to cum!”

He nearly sobbed. His balls and cock were _aching_ with the need to release, but he wouldn’t without Takaya’s permission. The thin man bit his lower lip

“So cum,”

He panted. And that was all Jin needed before he was screaming his release, Takaya flinched when Jin clamped down on him before releasing inside him with a quiet moan. Jin shivered before purring softly in the back of his throat. When Takaya pulled out, Jin crawled up onto the bed; pulling his soaked panties off as he went. Takaya put himself back in his pants and watched Jin curl up on the bed

“Jin,”

He started. Said boy looked over his shoulder at his leader

“Yeah?”

He wondered. Takaya sat down on the edge of the bed and awkwardly touched Jin’s shoulder

“Did I hurt you?”

He worried. Jin shook his head

“It was perfect,”

He assured with a small smile. Takaya swallowed thickly before lying down next to Jin; pulling the smaller boy against his chest. Jin cooed happily and clung to Takaya; resting his head against the older man’s boney chest, just listening to his heart beat. 

“You know,”

Takaya started. Jin hummed to indicate that he was listening

“You didn’t have to dress up like a cat boy to get me to have sex with you,”

He continued. Jin looked up at Takaya in confusion; the thin man smirked

“You could have just asked.”

**Author's Note:**

> Was that fun, did I do good? Hope you liked it.
> 
> Please don't comment on my writing style; I'm aware it's odd. I don't need you to tell me that.


End file.
